The subject matter disclosed herein relates to new systems and methods for gas processing in a plant. More specifically, new systems and methods are disclosed for carbon and sulfur gas capture in integrated gasification combined cycle power plants and/or substitute natural gas production plants.
In general, integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants are capable of generating energy from various hydrocarbon feedstock, such as coal. IGCC technology may convert the hydrocarbon feedstock into a gaseous mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam in a gasifier. These gases may be processed, and utilized as fuel in a conventional combined cycle power plant. For example, the syngas may be fed into a combustor of a gas turbine of the IGCC power plant and ignited to power the gas turbine for use in the generation of electricity.